buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero World
"Hero World" (ヒーロー Hīrō Wārudo) is one of the playable Worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed after giant robots, super heroes, rescue dragons and aliens and pays homage to many classic Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Super Robot series. The card frame resembles a cockpit of a spaceship. Playstyle Hero World features Brave Machines and Superheroes with the [Ride] and [Transform] keyword, respectively. [Ride] and [Transform] allow monsters to equip themselves to the player and be treated as items. This enables the player to artificially go over the Size limit rule by having one of their monsters become an item, thus losing its size while still keeping its abilities and attributes. Additionally, Ride/Transform monsters give the player an item with Defense power to protect the player against direct attacks. Many cards in Hero World have abilities that can only activate when the player is equipped with a monster. However, most of these cards only support either [Ride] or [Transform] which is where the main difference between these keywords comes in. The Darkheroes focus instead on a hit-and-run playstyle. They have high stats and can deal a lot of damage, but they are either destroyed or returned to the hand after attacking. However, some Darkhero cards can increase the player's resources, allowing them to replace the monsters that left the player's field. There is also a Zetta variant that, along with Gemclone, utilizes impact monsters and the final phase. This focus on the final phase gives the player the potential to do complicated attacks by calling several impact monsters, attacking with them, then calling more impact monsters. Associated Characters *Captain Answer (Anime) *Dash Kazakiri (Anime) *Devil Destroy Bigmachine (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Genma Todoroki (Anime) *J Genesis (Anime) *Masuka Raid (Anime) *Mukuro Shigamine (Anime) *Paruko Nanana (Anime/Manga) *Tsurugi Takihara (Anime) Sets containing Hero World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (30 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (68 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (12 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (39 cards) Extra Booster Sets *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (9 cards) *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero (63 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) *D Extra Booster 2: Super Hero's Great War Z (65 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (6 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (1 card) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (9 cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force (17 cards) Special Series *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (15 cards) Archetypes *Battle Poet *Caardian *Card (Archetype) *Gaigrander *Gemclone *Masked Vantage *Rescue Dragon *Zetta Attributes *Brave Machine *Charge *Darkhero *Darkness *Death *Defense *Destruction *Divine Guardians *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Get *Hundred Demons *Light *Magic Power *Mascot *Null *Professor *Pudding *Quartet Five *Recovery *Superhero *Superheroine *Water *Weapon *Wind List of Hero World cards Flags *Hero World (card) Items *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement *Transform Belt, Card Winder Spells *...Or So the Dream I had Went *Activate Barrier! *Arduous Training *Armor Talisman: 10000 D+ * Armor Talisman: ELEMENT RETURN *Armor Talisman: FINISH ROAD * Armor Talisman: VOID HOLE *Artificial Talisman: FIND JOKER * Artificial Talisman: GAUGE&DRAW *Artificial Talisman: THREE GAUGE *Artificial Talisman: TWO DRAW *Artificial Talisman: ZERO DAMAGE *Attack Power Amplification Device *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Body of Steel *But He is of the Lowest Rank *Call, Super Machine! *Defeat Them, in My Place... *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Energy Absorption Machinery *Evil Esthetics *Fighting For the Sake of Others *Fire All Cannons! *First Darkhero Hideout *For Such an Attack to... * Hammer of Justice (Dual Card/Ancient World) *Hero Climax! *Hyper Energy *I am a Rose Who Cuts Down Evil *I Cannot Afford to Lose! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Knew Something Like This Would Happen... *I Leave...the Rest to You *I Won't Die From Just That! *I Won't Let that Happen! *I Won't Let You! *I'll Be Troubled If You Forget! *I'm Finished with You *I'm Still Alive! *I've Come Back to Take You Down! *I've Seen Through Your Moves! *It Doesn't Work!! *It's About Time I Got Serious! *It's Here, the NEW Suit! *Justice Will Prevail! *Launch! Buddy Police *Leave This to Me and Go On! *Lend Me Your Strength! *Long-range Cannon *Man Who Answers for Justice! *Military Launcher *Momentary Flash *New Plasma-mine *New Program! 3-Man Squad Quartet Five *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Reckless Bravery...... *Respective Battles *Resupply Complete! Battle Poets, Launch! *Ride-Change! *Ruler of Terror *Sailor Barrier *Stop Right There! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *Tears Don`t Suit a Maiden *That is an Afterimage *That's a Shallow Shot *The Shield of Justice Will Never Shatter! *There, I See It! *This is My Fight *Wakey☆Thump SHOOTER (card) *Watch My Back! *Why is there a banana peel here!? *You're a Superhero From Now On *You've Finally Done it! Impacts *↑Glee Glee↑Big Wave☆ *All Members Dispatched?! Quartet Five *Bigmachine Sledgehammer! *Blazer Blaezer! *Brave Energy Full Drive! *Caardian OVER HEAT! *Dead or Alive! *Emergency Trans! *Equation of Victory, Winning Formula! *Impact! Double Sword Slasher! *Infinity Death Crest! *Rampage Blaster! *Rock Splitter Sword, Gaia Crush! *Shout Out Battle Poets! Lyric Over! *Superior Justice Driver! *There are no Places for You to Run! Monsters Size 0 * Battle Poet, Reporting *Bird Deity, Sabird *Blitz Envoy, Shinybell *Combatant, Nebatt *Cyber Police, Hold Hunter *Decker Drum "SD" *Megadroid Huge *Noble of Darkness, Killnight *Ocean Deity, Slashark *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker * Ride-Changer Vice Captain, Quick-connect Mk II *Thief Cat Size 1 *"Sacrifice", Iron Moon Slash *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Card Burn *Card Serpent *Constructor, Buildian *Cyber Police, Assault Leader *Cyber Police, Commander Gale *Cyber Police, Heroic Blader *Cyber Police, Hyper Rescue *Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser *Cyber Police, Side Watcher *Cyber Police, Stealth Hunter *Darkness Fist, Gwen *Eighth Warrior, Acht *Envoy of Justice, Angel Frill *Familiar, Plitz *First Warrior, Einder * Gaigrander 03 *Grand RuLer, Silbarrier *Heavy Trooper, Iron Saver *Heavy Trooper, Metal Prisoner *Hero Hunter, Sieben *Ironing Man *Judgement, Hollow Strydarm *Martian UFO, Takosuke *Nameless Assassin *Ninth Warrior, Nine *Radio Control Machine, Makishi Rider *Radio Controlled Machine, Bodhum Breaker *Radio Controlled Machine, Maxstorm *Rescue Dragon Mach Braver *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Metamorph Effect *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission * Ride-Changer, Blast * Ride-Changer, Lapel Edge *Ride-Changer Officer, Winning Maximum *Ride-Changer, Silver Beak *Ride-Changer, Spiker *Schwarz "SD" *Second Warrior, Zweider *Shadow Hero, Weiss *Sixth Warrior, Sechs *Sparkling Envoy, Kirarian *Stranger Dilemma *Stray Warrior, Vier *Swoop Envoy, Angelus *The Scar *Third Warrior, Dreider *Uniform Warrior, Military Frill * Uniform Warrior, Police Frill *Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Sailor Frill *Uniform Warrior, Sister Frill *White Valor, Lord Takuto Size 2 * Banquet Suppression-model Uniform, Blazer Frill *Blue Valor, Lord Lancer *Buddy Police, Decker Drum *Buster Bone Armor *Caardian, "Mode ARMOR" *Caardian, "Mode SPEED" *Captain Answer *Card Rhino *Card Wyvern *Corrupted One, Erational *Eco-Hero, Solarpanelman *Emergency Launch! Decker Drum *Explosive Takedown, Rampage Sonic *Fervent Investigator, Decker Drum *Fiery Inspector, Prominence Burst *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer *Gaigrander 01 *Gaigrander 02 *Gaigrander, "Analyze Form" *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *General Command, Tausend of Thousand *Grand Calibur, Fullgunes *Gravity Battle-armor, G-Force * Happiness By Pudding, Drum * Happiness By Pudding, Gao *Inverted Cranium, Reverse Skull *Lightspeed Express X-Blazer *Mobile Berserker, Gomaguts * Moonlight Envoy, Gecko Mask *Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro *Protection Deity of Steel, Caardian *Rampage Express, Gundiesel *Red Warrior, Road Blader *Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster *Rescue Dragon, Dragschoebel *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum *Rescue Dragon, Seven Ranger * Rescue Dragon, Wave Slicer *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Masked Dragon *Shadow Hero, Schwarz *Type-36 Armored Convoy, Raigo *Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill *Unmovable Steel Mech, Ganzallar *Violet Valor, Lord Crow *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Dual Card/Legend World) Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Bandage Warrior, Masked Vantage *Battle Poet, Speaking *Battle Poet, Talking *Battle Poet, Thinking * Blast, "Soldier Form" *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" * Caardian, "Mode LETHAL" *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo *Gigadroid Biggest *Gigadroid Gigantes * Grand Calibur, Avalosteria *Grand Calibur, Zeldline *Great Leader, Anson *Great Sword Deity, Kaizerion *Hundred Demons General, Braiden *Infinite Robo, Mathematics * Label Edge, "Soldier Form" *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Silver Beak, "Soldier Form" *Spyker, "Soldier Form" *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 0 *Mud Demon, Bobaross *Fake Replica Weapon, Gemclone *Gemclone "Variable Bit" *Gemclone, "Wall Replica" *Wind Demon, Kuroron Size 1 *Mud Demon, Eitiopikon *Flame Demon, Elytron *Water Demon, Kynoeides *Wind Demon, Keimon Size 2 * Flame Demon, Ifestio * Gemclone "Fake Healer" *Masked Vantage, "Lavish Body, Gorgeous Mask!" *Professor Menjo, "Instructions Cosmo Tactic!" *Reverse Skull, "Guilty Wave" *Schwarz, "Kugel XIII" * Water Demon, Hydraurs Size 3 *Armored Battle Demon, Zetta * Dark Demon, Aionio Meran * Force Element Master, Zetta *Gaidenoh, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Cry!" * Gemclone, "Origin Breaker!" *Great Rifle Deity, Tigarion "Kaizeru Sword Buster!" * Light Demon, Exivno Pose *Revolutionary Zetta